State Fair
by RYCBAR24601
Summary: Regina and Daniel decide that it is not safe for them in the Enchanted Forest so they run away through a portal looking for a new start, unsure of where they will end up.


**This is a oneshot. I went to the State Fair today and got inspired, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews to let me know what you thought. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Regina quickly walked in the door of her small house, closing it quickly behind her, her daughter running up eagerly into her arms.

"Regina, I was starting to get worried, I expected you home an hour ago." Daniel said, as he walked over, making sure that his wife was okay.

"I'm fine, there were extra patrols on the road again, I had to hide for a while."

"Still, it has been four years." Daniel said and he lifted his daughter up. "Are we safe?"

"As safe as we can be Daniel, you know that my mother is not going to stop looking for me."

"And what will she do if she finds us, will she welcome your family back."

"Daniel, why do you think we are living in the woods, there is nothing else we can do; we just have to keep being careful."

"And hiding for the rest of our lives?" Daniel asked.

"We will do what we need to do to keep this family together; I thought we talked about this already."

"But Regina, do you want our daughter to be hiding for the rest of her life. She is just three now, she doesn't know any different."

"OF COURSE I DON'T WANT THAT DANIEL" Regina screamed back, "but what do you expect me to do."

"I'm sorry" Daniel said as he walked over and hugged her, "it is just something that concerns me."

"It concerns me too." Regina said.

"We could always ask for help" Daniel said, "what about the fairies."

"I don't want to use magic Daniel, you know that." Regina said.

"Just once, let's just talk to them, they would do the magic, not you, and then who knows we could be safe, we wouldn't have to hide anymore."

"Ok, fine" Regina said after thinking about it for a while. "Blue, can you hear me?"

It only took a moment for the fairy to appear, one moment the area in front of Regina was empty and the next the beautiful blue fairy was there, followed by a trail of blue glitter.

"You called?" She asked.

"Yes" Regina said, "Daniel and I were just talking and well, we can't be safe here. I am sure you have seen the patrols, they are out looking for me, ever since I ran away. And I was just wondering if well, maybe there is some way that you could help us."

"Well you know this land is not the only one."

"What?" Regina asked.

"There are other lands than this one, they are separate, but there are ways for one to travel from one to another. But these ways are hard to come by so usually it is a one way trip."

"And you have one of these ways; you could help us travel to the other land?" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Blue answered, "a bean, you drop it and a portal will open you simply need to go through that portal and then you will be in a new land." As she explained she took out a bean, it was larger than most beans and was transparent and shimmered slightly. "But I don't know what this land will be like, or what you will need to be prepared. But this bag will, once you get to the new land the bag will be filled with whatever you need to get by in this new land."

"Thank you." Daniel said, as he moved forward to accept the objects.

"Wait" Regina said, as she placed a hand on Daniel's arm to stop him, "what do you want for this, I have never known magic to be free."

"Fairies are different, I want nothing from you, I just hope that you can be happy and safe." Blue responded.

Daniel looked back to Regina, after a moment she nodded and Daniel stepped forward to accept the gifts.

"Thank you" Regina said.

"Good luck" Blue said, before disappearing again.

"So when do you want to go?" Daniel asked.

"There is no point in waiting, Clara, we are going to go on an adventure." Regina said, kneeling down so that she was looking her daughter in the eye.

"Where?" Clara asked.

"I don't know darling" Daniel responded, "but we will all be together, are you ready to go?"

Clara nodded. Daniel put the bag over his shoulder and took Regina's hand in one hand and Clara's in the other. He dropped the bean; they were surprised by how large the portal was, it looked mean and angry.

"It is now or never" Daniel said and they stepped forward and fell into the portal.

Their surroundings were blurred and it felt as if they were falling forever, before all or a sudden it stopped and they seemed to be in a closet, in front of a wooden door.

"Well let's go find out what this new world has in store for us" Daniel said as he opened the door and stepped out.

There were more people than they family had ever seen before, all walking down the middle of large paved streets. What looked like large carts and stands lined the streets, all had large signs with bright colors.

"What is…deep fried pickles" Regina asked as she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"I don't know" Daniel said, "why don't we go and look around." As it stepped forward and tried to go with the stream of people.

"Hey buddy" A voice came from behind, directed towards their group.

"Excuse me?" Daniel said has he turned around.

"Don't you have the wrong fair?" The stranger asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Daniel asked.

"The Renaissance fair is across town" The man replied again, before laughing and walking away.

"I think they are talking about your clothes" Regina said, "we stick out like a sore thumb, we look ridiculous."

"We look fine, it is them that look ridiculous, I don't think I've never seen this kind of material before."

"Would you just look in the bag?" Regina asked as she picked up her daughter, slightly worried that she would be swept away with the crowd.

"There are some clothes, they look like the strange ones that these people are wearing" Daniel said, "and some paper?" Daniel said, holding up several 20 dollar bills.

"I am guessing that is currency I would keep it safe." Regina said, taking it out of his hands and carefully folding it and placing it back in the bag, "I say we go and change."

"Into these clothes?" Daniel said.

"Yes into these clothes" Regina replied sarcastically.

"Fine" Daniel said, turning to a passing stranger, "excuse me, do you know of a place that my family could change clothes?"

"Yeah man, there are restrooms right over there." The man pointed to a building which had a large sign above it that said restrooms.

"Well better not waste any time" Regina said as she dragged her family in the direction of the building.

Regina and Clara walked out of the restroom and found Daniel. Regina was dressed in a knee length floral dress and some sandals, Clara had a jean shorts and a pink shirt.

"I feel funny" Clara said as they approached Daniel.

"You look beautiful darling" Regina said, "and you look nice too Daniel." He pulled at his jean shorts, and wore a shirt that read University of Minnesota and had a large M on it.

"I am with Clara, I feel ridiculous, and what does the University of Minnesota even mean?"

"I don't know but I am sure that it is relevant." Regina replied, as she looked around. "So what do you think this place is, is it a village, there are a lot of people for a village."

"Yes" Daniel replied, "and where are the houses?"

"I don't know" Regina replied as she continued to look around confused.

"Excuse me" An older woman came up to them. "I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lost, first time at the Minnesota State Fair?" she asked.

"Yes" Daniel answered, "first time in Minnesota."

"Well this is one way to have an introduction to the state, where are you from?"

"Um…Westridge" Daniel said randomly.

"Oh I think I have heard of that, it is in New York, right?" The woman asked again.

"Yes" Regina answered, "we are just here from New York, looking for a new start."

"And you have never been to a state fair?" The woman asked again.

"No never" Daniel answered.

"Well, it is all about the food, it all seems to be deep fried on a stick, and there are games for the little ones, the big slide is pretty popular. Then you can go look at the handicrafts, there are vendors in the Grand Stand, and all sorts of animals."

"Animals" Daniel was suddenly interested, "what sort of animals?"

"Well farm animals mostly" the woman replied, "cows, pigs, sheep, I was just in a building that was full of rabbits, and there are horses too."

The woman completely had Daniel's interest now. "Horses, where are those?" he asked.

"Just about three streets over that way" the woman said pointing to the left of them.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Clara said.

"Well then you came to the right place" The woman replied, looking down at Clara, "corn dogs are personally my favorite. I must be going now, but welcome to Minnesota and enjoy your day at the fair."

"Thank you" Regina said as she watched the woman walk away.

"Regina I want to go look at the horses" Daniel said, looking at his wife with the enthusiasm of a small child.

"We will, but first let's get Clara some food, try one of those corn dogs that the woman was talking about."

The group of them set off in the direction of a stall that read corn dogs, it was bright yellow and covered in red lights. They waited for a few minutes in a line before they reached the stall window.

"So what can I get for you" The man behind the counter asked.

"I would like a corn dog please." Daniel said.

"That will be 7 dollars" the man said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"One corn dog, seven dollars, did you want something to drink with that?" The man asked.

At this point Regina noticed how hot it was outside, Clara's cheeks were flushed.

"Yes some water would be fine, thank you" Regina cut in as she took Daniel's bag and took out one of the bills and handed it to the man.

"Great, out of 20, eleven dollars is your change." The man said handing some more money back to Regina, and the corn dog and bottle of water to Daniel. "The ketchup and mustard is just that way" The man said pointing to the end of the stall.

"Thank you" Regina said, grabbing Daniel's arm and dragging him away.

"Are we meant to eat this" Daniel asked, looking at the long beige food on a stick in front of him. "Is this meant to be for one person?"

"I don't know, Regina answered, but why don't you take a bite before giving it to Danielle." Regina said. Daniel gave her a nervous look before taking a bite. His face had an expression of shock and quickly turned to one of pleasure.

"This is delicious" Daniel said with this mouth full. "I approve of our daughter eating this" he said as he took another bite.

Regina took it away from him before he would inhale it all and took a bite herself. "I would agree with that decision" she said after a moment. Handing it down to Clara, "here you go, enjoy"

Clara took a bite. "Do you like it?" Daniel asked.

Clara nodded as she continued to chew.

"Let's head over to the horses" Daniel said walking away before he saw a sign of agreement from his wife or daughter. Regina took Clara's hand and quickly hurried after him. As they walked into the building labeled horses it was clear that Daniel was in heaven. The format was just like the stable of Regina's childhood home, except much bigger. There were rows and rows of horses, neat and well groomed.

Daniel walked up to the stall of a large black horse and saw a man sitting outside of it.

"This is a beautiful animal" Daniel said, "is it yours?"

As he spoke the animal turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes" the man said, standing up, "he seems to like you."

"Do you mind?" Daniel asked, holding out his hand.

"Go ahead" the man replied as Daniel started to stroke the horses face.

"Did you find a new friend Daniel, please excuse my husband, he loves horses" Regina said when she finally caught up to him.

"No it is fine, I have never seen an animal respond to someone like this before, do you have experience with horses?"

"Oh yes, I grew up around them, it was my job to take care of them, it is actually how I met my wife." Daniel responded.

"Oh so you both work with horses."

"Yes" Regina replied, quickly before Daniel could say something about her regal beginnings. She was in a new place; her old life was never to be discussed again.

"Where?" The man asked.

"At stables…in New York" Regina replied again.

"Upstate New York?" The man asked

"Yes" Daniel replied, "but then we had to move and thought Minnesota would be a good place to start over."

"What do you plan to do here?" The man asked.

"Well…I don't have a job yet. We just had to leave quickly."

"I understand, we all have pasts we have to run away from. Look this may be inappropriate of me but I own a stable, and well I have never seen a horse respond like these horses have to you. And I would like to offer you a job up in Ulm."

"I have a family" Daniel replied, "I would love to accept, but we need to stay together."

"Of course, I would never dream of splitting up a family, you can have a job too ma'am if you are interested."

"Yes thank you" Regina replied.

"I just have one question for you" the man asked.

"Yes?" Daniel replied.

"What is your name?"

"I am Daniel, this is my wife Regina, and my daughter Clara."

"It is lovely to meet you, I am Peter, welcome to Minnesota."


End file.
